Kida's Nightmare
by Karali
Summary: I am an excellent thief, and bender if I say so myself, I'm always one jump ahead, until I steal the wrong item from the wrong person. Who happens to be friends with the avatar. Lucky me,If I'm not careful the avatar and her friends might find out something, they will be safer not knowing; it just lead to trouble. There is no happy endings, for me at least. Welcome to my Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1:The Mistake of Mistakes

**A/N: Ok I need your feedback, should I keep writing this fanfic or not. I'm not sure if will work out. So tell should I write more or note. I need you guys. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I do but I don't own LoK. Rats. If I did the release date would be revealed by now. **

**Chapter one: The Mistake of Mistakes. **

Many people say my life is a sad story. My father Markoda was Northern water tribe nobleman, and my Mother Ayla was a Fire nation commoner. As fate would have it they met at Republic city and fell in love. Two short years later, they had me, Kida. I was somewhat of an oddity though, because of my appearance. I had long dark brown hair, the tips bright red, with my bangs pulled back into a braid. When I was born one eye was gold and the other brown, luckily now I have gold around the iris and the rest faded into a lighter brown. My skin was as dark as my fathers; however I had my mother's heart shaped face.

One week after my birth my mother became very sick, she was rushed to the hospital, but sadly died from an incurable disease. When my farther returned home with me, we discovered our house robbed and ransacked, everything of any value was taken. That must have drove my farther over the edge because I never saw him again. I was placed in an orphanage, until I ran away at ten. That was four years ago and now I am just trying to remain unnoticed. I luckily was never targeted during "Amon's revolution" even though I am a bender, I also learned chi blocking, but I was glad when they finally defeated that mad man.

It's a busy and beautiful day in the markets. Good. I needed to steal something that would bandage my burn; I got it while fighting some Triple threat triads. All over some little street I was walking on too. But I taught a tough lesson, and hoped they would get the message. Leave me alone. I am an excellent pick pocket, but I refrain for only stealing what I need. Can't have too much attention on me. I stayed in the shadows of the alley watching passersby for the right person to steal from. It had be something light that I can snatch and run away with, as I searched my bare feet itched to move.

There! A tall boy stood, with dark hair and a serious expression, ignoring the banter of those next to him.

"Come on Korra! Just try it, you might just enjoy it!" said a girl with long black hair.

"No! I am not going shopping! Take Bolin instead!" Korra retorted, gesturing to the boy playing with a fire ferret.

"Mako, you wouldn't let these girls torture me like this, help a guy out." Said Bolin pleadingly.

"No way bro. If I learned one thing, it's never stand between Asami and clothes.

**A/N: Did you know in the Native American Lenape tribe, Asami means certainly. Just a little fun fact **

I couldn't care less about they were auguring about; more about I was going to steal. Sitting perfectly on his shoulders, the long red scarf; it would definitely be a help with wounds. I carefully walked out from my hiding spot and blended with the crowd. I could be a nobody and that's what I'm counting on. As I neared the group, I could hear there joking banter was still in full throttle. Hopefully I can sneak up as close as possible. Keeping my hood up I draw nearer and nearer. Two feet away from Mako, I stumble and crash right into him. We collide, and disappear from view; I hurriedly snatch the scarf during the confusion and race away. I could faintly hear their conversation.

"Whoa dude you ok? She totally took you out." Bolin said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Weird though, she crashes right into me and takes off without a word." Mako replies not noticing anything wrong. Yet.

"Mako. I-I think your scarf was just stolen." Came Korra's horror struck voice. So what? It's just a scarf right?

"_What!_ NO! This can't be happening. We have to get it back." Mako said urgently. I speed up, out of hearing distance. That is until I hear the familiar sound.

"Stop! Thief!"

Rats. They could see me. I was almost to the back of the alley ways, when with a growl the earth in front of me rose up into a wall. Oh. No. Bolin. Mako. Korra. I just stole from the pro bending stars and the avatar. I whipped my head around for a way over, while behind me the group pushed through the crowds. On the right end I could see a small metal bar, I can use that. So I sprint over, using a front handspring to push me up to the bar, and I grab the cold metal. I swing my legs and leap over the wall. Right as a blast of fire hit right where I was perched.

I kept running towards the harbor. If I could just make it the docks I could disappear, as I turn a corner I could feel a wall of heat behind me. I dive forward, throwing my hands up I bend water from nearby soup buckets and create a wall of ice behind me. The fire hits the ice and dissipates but only moments later, does a wave of water come crashing towards me. I was close enough to the docks that I could bend the water. I clench my hand like a knife and cut through the water, only to see a rock heading straight towards me. I slide my legs into the splits and lay flat on my back, as it sails harmlessly over me. I stand up and see the group in front of me.

Everyone was in a fighting stance, but Mako, he looked furious. With a yell he jumps forward with Bolin, Korra and Asami close behind. As I formulate a plan, I hate that the only way to win is reveal my secrets. If I get away, though it would be worth it. I needed to take Korra out first, she is the most dangerous, then I might be able to escape. I edge closer and closer to the water; drawing them nearer, using every move I know to avoid their attacks.

Korra though, bends a wall of air at me, slamming me against a wall. Ouch that hurt, and all this fighting is starting to reopen my burn. I place a hand on my wound, wincing when I realize that it's wet. I stuff the scarf deeper down into my pocket and realize that I have water, fire, and earth coming straight at me. Out of pure reflex, I bend water and fire and blast their attacks away. On their faces is the look of pure shock. There goes my secret. I can bend water and fire. Using their shock to my advantage I bend water the water like a whip and grab Bolin. With a yelp, I drag him into the harbor and under the water. In reality I created a bubble of air for him to breathe. But they didn't know that.

"BOLIN!" Mako yells, staring at me with pure hate.

"Let him go!" Korra yells with Asami charges up her Equalists glove.

"Korra walk over and turn around and I'll let him go." If they were surprised by my age, they didn't show it. When no made a move, I say menacingly "He's running out of time." This is a complete bluff but they didn't know that.

"Korra-" Mako begins, but she interrupts.

"It's fine, whatever we have to do to save Bolin." Korra said bravely she walks slowly towards me. When came close enough she turns around, keeping my eye on Mako, I make a fist and punch in several areas, blocking her chi, stopping her bending for a short time. With a gasp she falls on her knees and I release Bolin. He comes up drenched and dripping. My burn started to hurt more and more, and I can hardly walk as I hurry away. Mako and Asami are worrying over Korra and Bolin. But they will be fine, I needed to hurry away before the police arrive.

A loud _ZIP_ echoed through the air, as I try to doge the police. Great. Chief Beifong's own metal benders, now I can hold my own, but not after a tough fight and my burn is starting to bleed. So I could do nothing as wires wrap around my wrists and pull my arms in opposite directions. I struggle as more arrive to take me in, and behind the police I can see the smug grin of Mako. Good for you, you got beat up by fourteen year old. You are so tough.

**I have a temporary picture for the story, but I will accept the best picture of Kida, so send me your drawings. If I should continue the story then review, follow, favorite or all of the above. See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2:I'm in trouble

**A/N Due to wonderful reviews I have decided to continue the story. I would like to thank Cloudsneverbeentouched and AmericanAirbender for following the story and reviews. Now I know this is a really quick update and I can't promise I will update all the time this fast, but I was so excited I just couldn't wait. Plus I still a picture for the story, so artists, send me your pics of Kida. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK only my OC Kida. If I did own LoK I would add Kida to the plot. **

Chapter Two: I'm in trouble.

"Vandalism of private and public property, kidnapping a friend of the avatar and thievery of another friend of the avatar, quite a track record you going there." Came Chief Beifong's voice, as I stared at my hands, shackled to the table with metal cuffs. Great. My burn is really starting to hurt and she is just going on and on and on.

"So, from reports I have, you can chi block and bend two elements. Is that true?" As if I am going to tell you. I started mentally cursing Mako, the universe, myself. Anyone I can blame for letting my get mixed up in this mess. All I wanted was a little thing to help with the burn, now I'm here. Arrested and hurt, with all my secrets out. Everything I worked for to keep under wraps. The weeks spent chasing down other crooks to make sure they didn't see anything. Everything I worked for to keep myself invisible. All up in smoke, just like that.

Chief Beifong narrowed her eyes at me, leaning forward "You can answer my questions, or you'll be spending a long time here." I ignored her, like I ignored the spreading pain on my left side of my stomach, that triple threat triad monkey got in a lucky shot. Beifong stood up and flicked her wrist opening a metal and panel and stepped out to talk with someone.

As soon as she left I stretched my fingers and bent them into a half moon shape. Bending water from the air I gathered enough to form a small sharp knife but just as I started to cut the metal, the Chief came back with someone in tow. And I immediately recognized him. Councilman Tenzin. Just great, my day is getting better and better.

He leaned forward as he spoke, "From what Lin has told me you seem like you have had Equalists training. Where? And Korra say you can bend to elements, how? Where are your parents? Where do you live? Is there a reason you targeted Mako?" Wow. He had more questions than the Chief, but I don't say anything. No way am I giving anything else away.

"You should corporate and make this easier on everyone. Maybe we could strike a deal? Well at least say something." Fine I had enough of this any way.

"Go away." Came my angry voice. I lifted my head and stared right at him. "I'm not going to tell you anything, so stop wasting my time and get on with it." Tenzin looked rather surprised while Chief Beifong hid hers well. I just remembered why I shouldn't try to lie. She would have detected anything false.

They both rise to leave but I could her snippets of their conversation. "Korra… all… yes….. to see…. Mako…. Maybe… more answers… I'm… to… allow it." So they thought their little group is going to be able to make me say something, well they will be easier to glean answers from.

"Alright let's go." I hid my surprise, they were moving me? My hands are released temporarily, but before I could bend, they were shackled again. With a rough push I am sent through the panel's door and into the police station. I am pleased about the number of men there. I must be considered a threat; I memorize the number of steps and turns to my cell for escape. With clang the door opens and I am pushed into a metal cell, my hands still shackled. There goes melting the bars. I can only barely bend with my hands shackled, not nearly enough time or energy to melt them.

Both adults leave and I take off my façade, trying not to cry from the pain. I knew something was wrong if the burn hurt that bad. I lie on my back and curl my legs up as close as possible to my stomach. I then straighten out my arms and pull them under my legs to in front of them. I am able to now have my hands shackled in the front.

I now stand and examine my cell. After several moments of studying, I flop down, dejected. It was designed to hold big important benders, I could tell from the scorch marks, that many people have tried and failed to escape. I lie back down, listening to my stomach remind me of when I last ate, it was three days ago. The door to my rooms slides open but I ignore it, until I hear the number of footsteps. This is what I've been dreading.

I sit up and stare uncaring at the faces of Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin. I couldn't quite meet Bolin's eyes though. Guilt from "Drowning him" I guess. Everyone waits for someone to make the first move. I don't give them a chance.

"Well, I cannot say this was a surprise." I state dryly.

"We want to know why-" Asami starts, but I interrupt her.

"Everyone wants to know why I took Mako's scarf. Trust me that was accidental and a mistake. I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would cause this mess." I say gesturing to the cell.

"Well you definitely put up a fight." Bolin mutters from the back. I wince as I stand up, fighting the impulse to place a hand on my burn.

"Bolin is it?" He nods, a little unsure. "My most sincere apologies on your… um… for the lack of a better word… Kidnapping." Everyone jumps at this. Guess they weren't prepared for a remorseful thief. Only Mako, still glared at me. Sorry, but it is just a scarf.

"And Korra, sorry about blocking your chi." I say, she just nods in response.

"Well that was really fun! We should do it again sometime." I say flatly. Sitting back down, I wince again, and let out a slow breath. Jeez, I wish I knew how to heal. Sadly that was one skill I could never learn.

"I'm not finished yet." Mako's angry voice echoed throughout the small room. "You still haven't answered anything, just avoided them."

"Sorry, but questioning hours are between Five and Six." I reply.

Apparently this was wrong thing to say, because his hand clenches into a fist and a small fire appears. Ah, if I could just get him angry enough, he might melt the bars.

"Not good enough." And with a yell he throws it right at me. It would be hard to block but if I could just...

"Mako!" Asami's sharp voice said. Korra easily stopped the fire. But I leapt to my feet and backed away to the wall. If he was willing to do that, who did they think I am? Who did they believe I was working with or for.

"Bro. Just chill, no need to go all Mako fiery death guy on us."

"You know I could have stopped it right." I said, angry at my impulsive talking. Great I just confirmed I could bend.

The group seems surprised I could talk. This is going to get old fast. "I am a firebender after all. A pretty good one."

"Oh yeah we noticed." Korra said dryly. I like that girl. "But you're young. How old are you."

I guess that couldn't hurt. "I'm fourteen. I think." I scrunch up my nose as I count the years. "Yeah give or take."

"You think?" Asami asked.

"Well… when you don't have anyone to care about your birthdays; they become just a normal day."

"Where are you parents?" Korra asked.

"What do you guys want?" I sighed avoiding another question. "I sure you didn't come for the company."

"You're right, we didn't." Mako said from the back, voice still laced with anger and distrust. "We want to know whether you are an Equalist or not."

Oh. Well I can answer that. "Nope, never liked those crazy sparky glove guys." I say.

"But you can chi block, and I'm sure I never gave your bending back." Korra stated.

"Both are true. I learned how to chi block for an extra defense. I offended some guys who know how to hold a grudge. So I took a precaution. And Amon and his cronies couldn't find me. I am very good at disappearing."

"You hid…" Asami said.

"From Amon…" Korra added.

"And he…" came from Bolin.

"Never found you." Mako ended. Quiet filled the room as everyone considered this.

But before more questions could be answered. Tenzin strode into the room and said. "Some big news everyone. She," He gestured to me, "Is coming to Air Temple Island until we can figure out this mess."

"_WHAT?"_ Everyone said at the same time. Oh, no. I'm going to Air Temple Island. Escaping is going to be harder than I thought.

**I say is that a review button down there? Shut the front door it is! I wonder what would happen if I CLICKED on that button. Tell me what you think. And I still need some artists out there. Please tell your friends. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hero me

**A/N: I know this is fast updates, but I want to make it up for when I won't be updating just as fast. Please review and tell me what you think, but be kind. I'm not in high school yet. Thank you phoenix-dewdrop for following the story. ENJOY!**

Chapter Three: Hero me.

They decided I would ride a car then boat to Air Temple Island. With the group coming with me, and Tenzin and the Chief. I must be very important to them if that's whose going to escort me. My hands are still shackled, but everyone but Mako is a bit more… less mad. The car was cramped though, and there was a lot of traffic so that left for a lot of awkward silences. But the ever conversationalist gave it a try.

"Ever been in a car before?" Tenzin asked addressing me.

I sigh as I answer, "No, can't say I have."

"What do you think?" Bolin asked.

"They're fast, crowded and rude." I reply, confused at their laughter, all except Mako.

"Ha Ha." Mako said dryly still giving me death glares.

I address the problem of their laughing at me, "What? Bolin asked about I think."  
"What do you mean by rude." Korra said.

"Well, listen, they are honking at _everything._" I said, prompting another round of laughter. I shake my head; it's going to be a relief when I get away from everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra's Pov:

Well, she was honest. Somewhat. I thought as she told us what she thinks about the cars. When she spoke everything was true. That is when she answered your questions. I still had to wonder and marvel on how she can bend two elements. Plus stealing Mako's scarf was not a smart move. But not everyone knows the personal value. She must not have parents because no one came when she was arrested. So what we have is a powerful bender and thief who knows how to chi block, but won't tell us anything besides little snippets.

She didn't seem nervous, but maybe she's a good actor. I still had to question Tenzin motives about Air Temple Island. Maybe he thinks it might have her open up. Still I hope we can keep her there. If I got away, I think she can too.

"So what's your name?" Bolin said, breaking my train of thought. She stiffened as if deciding whether it was information she could share. Fidgeted with her sleeves before answering.

"My name is… Kida." She said carefully. I hid my surprise, we assumed she was water tribe, but she looked, different. Her hair was darker than mine, but her skin lighter.

"Where are your parents from?" Asami asked from the front, driving.

This time her spine was erect, and her hands were fists. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Lin and Tenzin saw it. Before we all piled into the car, Lin said.

"I'm let you four do the talking, she opens up to all of you much better than adults." I agreed, but Mako is still mad, we tried having him explain why it was a big deal, but that was just the wrong thing to say. Then he tried to burn her. I've only seen him like that once, when Amon took my bending away. I think he believes Kida is an Equalists and he believes all Equalists are evil. Still she is just a kid, and I am worried about him.

Kida, however, ignored Asami question about her parents and the car became very quiet. Again. We were just arriving at the docks, and Kida was looking out the window, bored. Kida froze again from a sight outside your window. Her eyes darted down to her hands then back out the window. I wish I could have figured it out sooner, but I didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kida's Pov:

The car trip was fine until the questions got more… personal. My name I think wouldn't do much harm, but my parents are a part of my life I don't have, so I just try not to dwell on that. Until Asami brought them up, I was content. I started to stare out of the window, bored as we pull up to the docks. Then a sight stopped me cold. I glanced down at my hands. I couldn't bend till my hands were free, but this was an emergency. I saw that Korra was looking at me strangely and I think she was starting to figure it out, better do it before they realize anything; I look out the window again, and then explode.

I jump out of the car rolling as I hit the ground; I bent water into ice in behind me and took off running. That way I had a head start with Tenzin, the chief and Korra. Those would be the ones to catch up to me. As I ran I melted my shackles, soon they fell off. I ducked through dock crowds and the neared the back and I was close enough to fight. Four huge Triple Threat Triads were surrounding Tyla and Benji; the family that helped me when I got very sick one cold winter. They had scared the mother and son into an alley way so that no one would see until it was too late. I hoped no one from the group would catch me until I took care of these thugs. I prayed the crowds would keep them busy.

They were probably trying to get back at me for shutting down a big shipment a couple weeks ago. This was their revenge.

"Hey tough guys! Over here!" as they turned I attacked. All of them were benders, two fire, one water and one earth. The two fire blasted flames at me but I part them with my hands, then grabbing water I froze one to the wall. One down three to go. Mr. Earth tried to knock me down, but I deflected one boulder with fire and dodged the other. Then I blasted three fire balls at water and froze Mr. Earth. That just left one fire and water. Easy. Fire and water both tried at the same time but under the cover of steam I flipped over them and blocked their chi, just as everyone arrived. I ran quickly over to Tyla and Benji, whispering.

"Hurry and get out of here."

"Thank you Kida." Tyla said, picking up toddler Benji.

"Thanks Kede!" Benji said happily as they ran down the alley, just disappearing as The Chief wrapped coils around me. Oh, they are still doing this?

"What happened here? An escape attempt? Just wanted to have a little fun?" Lin barked at me, I just glared. They find out, then Tyla and Benji could get hurt.

"I'll tell you what happened." Came a quivery voice from behind a cart. Korra and the group were examining the damage, but turned to listen, and I groaned.

"This… y-young l-l-lady," said a timid women peering up from her cart nearby, "s-s-saved a m-m-mother and son from a-a-a Triple Threat Triad g-g-g-gang." I growled softly at the end. More questions for them to bother me with. Korra and her friends whipped around to stare, while Lin raised one eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Tenzin said.

"What! You took out these guys to save a family? Kida you just keep on surprising me." Bolin said, shaking his head in amazement. "And we thought you were trying to escape."

"Maybe I was and these thugs got in the way." I shot back.

"Kida, you're lying." Chief Beifong said. I groaned and closed my eyes. Right. Earthbender.

"Since I'm all hero now, how about letting me go?" I asked hopefully.

"Answer all our questions and we will." Tenzin said. I hid my surprise, is that all they want? Answers?

"But we all know that's not going to happen." Came an angry voice, Mako. I glare at him but he returns the favor. I gasp in pain as the adrenaline wore off, now my burn is even worse, and the metal coils are not helping.

"Kida, are… are you hurt?" Asami asked timidly. And I weigh my options, should I? or should I not?

"Umm… just a little." I look at Lin and she releases me. I slowly lift my jacket and revel my burn. Eveyone stares in shock.

"You have been fighting everyone with that?" Korra said. I nod slowly, as a fresh wave of pain comes over me; as blood comes through the burn. My knees go weak, and darkness greets me. And I accept with a weary mind.

**What do you think? Review and I still need pictures of Kida for the cover. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: A crack In the Armor

**A/N: Wow. I am flying through these chapters. I am going to have this as a long chapter. Very happy with this story. I did however, notice that she was bending despite her hands bound. She can bend very basic things with her hands restrained, but nothing major. Sorry, my fault. Any questions, comments, concerns let me know. Well enjoy.**

Chapter Four: A crack in the armor.

I snuggled down deeper into the soft quilts, ignoring the noises keeping me from sleep. I turn, with only a dull ache on my stomach. Wait! What? As the previous events come flooding back, I jerk up, eyes open wide. I am in a small room, with a dresser and desk. Sunlight streams in from a large skylight and talking can be heard outside my door. I stand, expecting a sharp pain, but only a small ache. I lift my dark blue hoodie showing my left side of the stomach in bandages. Peeling back the dressings I see a burn that was once bigger than my hand, the skin shiny and red, is now as big as my palm and less aggravated.

I swallow hard and hear a large growl, I am still hungry. I remember the fight, then the burn and waking up here. I must be at Air Temple Island. I hear the door open and a creek and whirl around. Korra and Asami stood there, food and bandages in hand.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Asami said, setting down the food tray.

"How did…" I say.

"Get healed? You can thank Korra for that." Asami replied, gesturing to the avatar.

"But, why?" I say confused, and from their faces I can see I'm not the only one. "Why did you help me? I'm… a criminal, and I attacked you and your friends. Why would you heal me?" I say.

"Because you were hurt, and it looked really painful. Plus, I'm the avatar, helping people is kinda my job." Korra said shrugging. In a rush of gratitude I reply.

"Thank you Avatar Korra." I say formally and truthfully. Startled Korra shares a glance with Asami before saying.

"Of course."

I glance at the food hungrily. Asami catches my glance, and says, "It is for you. Go ahead and eat." I nod my thanks and chow down. Less than a minute later, it's gone.

"Wow. You ate it that fast?" Korra said.

"Anymore?" I ask, still hungry.

"I'll be right back." Asami says, walking out of the room.

"Am I on the island?" I wonder aloud.

"Yep, Tenzin flew you and me over so I could heal you." Korra states.

"Was it really that bad?" I wince.

"Yes. I don't know how you could stand much less fight us and the goonies. How did you get the burn and why didn't you heal it yourself." Korra replies. Ah, more questions.

"About a year ago, I got involved in messing with the Triad gangs. I just hate what they do, terrorizing non-benders, so I bother them whenever I can. That's when I learned chi blocking," I say with a sideways glance at Korra, but she doesn't even blink, "Since then they gotten really mad at me and was always looking for ways of revenge. Like messing with my supplies, stealing my stuff, making a real problem for me. Well I ruined a big money collecting trip on a shop, roughed up the guys and got them arrested. Well someone snuck up on me and tried to kill me, but only got off with the burn. That's why I tried to take Mako's scarf, I had all my supplies stolen and it was getting worse. And all of my bending is self-taught because of my parents-" I finish abruptly, fearing I gave too much away.

"Who were those people you helped?" She asked.

"A wonderful family who saved my life. I got really sick one winter and they took me in and healed me. Guess the gang found out." I sigh.

"Kida, why didn't you tell us that they needed help, we could have helped." Korra said, almost gently.

I jump, startled, "Well, you might not have believed me and not gotten there in time. Plus, they might go after everyone too." I say simply, Korra starts to say more when Asami returns with food and guests.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to tell them you were healing, but they wouldn't listen." Asami says as three airbenders climb all over me.

"Who are you strange person!" Yelled the youngest, a boy, and promptly blowing wind in my face.

"Is it true that you can-" Starts one girl but is interrupted by the other.

"Why is your hair red? Does your burn hurt? Did you know you're under arrest? Are you in big trouble? Do you have any secrets? Will you tell me?" She piped jumping up and down.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "My name is Kida. I can bend two elements, my hair is red because I dyed it. My burn hurts but not nearly as much as before. I am under _house_ arrest here because I stole; don't ever do that though it's bad. I hope I'm not in big trouble and my secrets are secrets for a reason."

"Wow, you handled that well." Asami commented as she ushers the kids out of the room.

"Hey they are kids." I say, shrugging. I roll my eyes, but stop when the door opens. In walks Tenzin and The Chief. Oh. More questions.

"Kida, you are looking well." Tenzin says, while Chief rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?" I say, putting on my icy exterior.

"You need to start answering our questions Kida." Tenzin says.

I open my mouth and what comes out is different from my normal hostility, "Fine, nothing too personal and I want everyone here. I'm only going to say this once."

I wait and eat until everyone arrives, besides the kids and the mom, I haven't met her yet.

"What do you want to know?" I sigh.

"How can you bend two elements?" Korra asks.

"Honestly, I don't know, everything I can do is self-taught." I say, hoping it won't lead to parentage.

"How did you learn to chi block." The Chief asks.

"Through watching, I would watch where they would punch and try to hit the same place in a fight. After lots a failures, I was able to do it, as a last resort." I say humbly.

"Why steal? Where are your parents?" Asami wondered.

"I steal because I have to, no money equals no food, no parents equals no money. It is my last resort."

"I want to know the locations of where there is chi blocking lessons and triad headquarters." Chief orders.

"Ready?" I ask at her nod I continue, rattling off a large list of places, when I finish, she nods and rises to leave.

"Wait! Are you going to free me?" I ask.

The Chief hardly blinks as she answers, "You answered most of our questions and all of them truthfully, but until I find out what you're hiding and if you're a threat. You're going to stay here."  
I leap to my feet, angry. "It's because of him isn't?" I spit, pointing at Mako. "He thinks I'm an Equalist and despite everything I've done I'm still a prisoner?"

Korra and Asami also rise to my defense, much to my surprise. "What? Tenzin this is a bad idea." Korra states.

"Korra, do you trust her?" Chief Beifong asks.

"I do." Korra replies, ignoring Mako's outraged look.

"And so do I." Asami adds.

"Very well then, Kida you are still under arrest, but not as severely. You may not leave Air Temple Island, but can walk around free until this mess is clean up."

"Still a prisoner but with a larger cage." I say bitterly.

"You can take it or leave it." Tenzin replies.

"Do I have a choice?" I say coldly.

"You always have a choice." Chief Beifong said as they left.

I glare at their backs, but then sigh and flop back down on the bed.

"Don't worry, I don't like it too." Came a sullen voice. Surprise, surprise, Mako.

I stand up angry, "You know what, I don't know what I did for you hate me. I tried apologizing, answering all your questions, but I still look like a Equalist to you!" I say to Mako. Shaking my head in disgust I march out of the room to explore the island. I find the training grounds and think this might be a good way to burn off some anger, literally.

I take a deep breath, and start to practice. My style of bending is unique because I invented it. It combines the two elements of fire and water, allowing more flexibility to fire and power to water during my for dodges and attacks. I start with fire, then water, but to finish I always end bending both at the same time, which requires a lot of practice and concentration. As soon as I end I hear clapping. Leaning there against the wall is Mako.

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

"Just watching the enemy at work." He replies. I strive to keep a cool head, relax he is just trying to bait you.

"Sorry, am I all finished now."

"How about showing me a few moves, you know so when I have to face a bending Equalist."  
"How about you leave me alone."

"Sorry. Poor Kida's feelings hurt. Can't take the heat?" Mako taunts.

"What did I do to you? All I did was steal some stupid scarf and…" And with a growl he attacks. I doge the first wave of fire and the second but block the third. But he is to close for bending unless I want to hurt him or block his chi, but I know if I do that he will find an excuse to lock me up forever. But suddenly there is a wall of earth between us. I turn to see Korra, Asami and Bolin glaring. But not at me.

"Bro! What is wrong with you?" Bolin shouts.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? She is a Equalist and you all are falling for her lies! Do you remember what they did, and here is one in front of me and you are defending her!"

"Mako, if she was lying don't you think Chief Beifong would have detected it. You know earth bending." Asami says.

"Unless she is really skilled." Mako counters.

"Dude relax and give her a chance." Bolin replies, but Mako just sighs in disgust and starts to walk away, but I don't let him.

"What? You think you can try and kill me and then everything would be fine? What can I do so you will trust me?" I shout after him.

"You want to know? I want you to tell me about your parents." Mako turns around glaring and thinking he has me there.

"You want to know about my past? All the little dark secrets? About my parents and everything? Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

**Huh, huh, what did you think? Pretty good right. I know Mako is over reacting but I reasoned that he is so worried that his friends might get hurt {Korra} He's not thinking straight. ** **So yeah tell me what you think. Sorry but please review. **


	5. Chapter Five: Secerts out

**A/N: I don't have much to say except to apologize for Mako acting OOC, but that is how I imagined he would act. Sorry. But besides that, enjoy.**

Chapter Five: Secrets out.

He made me so mad, so angry, and so infuriated. Which may very well be his point. Mako, he wanted to know everything, and wouldn't even tolerate me till he did. So fine, I'll give him what he wants, and then when this mess is cleared up, I'll leave and never come back.

"My mother is dead, my farther left me, and I can bend two elements." I state, glaring at him. "I can chi block, steal, and disappear." I add, still angry. "And still you don't trust me after I told you secrets no one else knows? You want to know what I remember, what I know. News flash, I _don't _ know why my mother died, and I _don't _ know why my dad didn't care about me. I am just as much in the dark as you! I _don't _remember anything about my past, and everything I do is from questionable sources. So I looked and I searched and I did anything for a lead." I spat.

"And when the Equalists offered the one _promising _the one _solid_ lead. I. said. No. I was afraid of them, so I said no. So there! Happy? I told you about my weakest moment, my most shameful choice. I was too afraid to look for my family. Now will you leave me _alone!" _I yelled, letting out all my anger and frustration from the past couple of days. Mako stood there looking stunned at my outburst, while I stormed away. I headed straight for my "room" and flopped down on the bed. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down and think of positives.

Sadly not many came to mind, but I tried to list them anyways. One, I am not in a cell, granted I am still under arrest, but not in a cell. Two, everyone but Mako seems to trust me pretty well, which is strange, but I'm not complaining. Three, really good food. Four, I can practice my bending, if Mako isn't there. But a loud knock interrupted my mental list, I am tempted to ignore it, but decide against that idea and open the door. Surprisingly there stood Tenzin, looking a little nervous.

"Hi." I say flatly.

"Hello Kida, might I come in?"

"Sure, it's your island." I deadpan. He clears his throat and walks in.

"Kida I have something to tell you." He says and I perk up, hoping for some good news, but not expecting what came next.

"Kida, I met your mother." Tenzin said.

"_What!_" I screech, a chipmunk probably just exploded right then.

"We, uh, we met in school." He says nervously.

"Is that why I'm…" I start.

"Yes, that is why you're here, and not at the police station where Lin would have dealt with you. You seemed very familiar but until you said your name was Kida, I didn't know who you were." And as an afterthought he added, "You look just like her."  
"Then, you must know my farther." I say, almost hopeful.

"No, I never met you and your dad, just letters with Ayla."

"Thanks." I say, digesting this new information. Tenzin knew my mother; well that explains the abnormal treatment. I had never actually been arrested before, but stories were different than my lenient experience. Tenzin stood and left the room, I nod as he leaves. So what do I do now? I can't leave, not until The Chief decides if my information will pardon my "crimes." Still there is the problem of Mako and the others. Bolin, Korra and Asami were nice and would interact with me, but not Mako. Just because of a silly scarf. Maybe I should just ask. Least he could do was attack me. I yet again had my thought process interrupted with a knock. As I stand to answer the door I mutter, "Wonder why I am popular today."

"Hi." Bolin said sheepishly.

"Bolin, what do you want?" I state.

"Umm, to apologize. For my brother that is. He gets a little hot headed, though he usually is the smart one."

"Apology accepted." I say less stiff, why are they so nice? I am a 'Criminal.' So what's their game?

"Tenzin, and uh, us were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner." Bolin stammered.

"You know what, I might just do that."

**A/N: Ta da! Good? Well review and tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Two way Street

**A/N: Hello, thank you everyone for following, reviews and favorites, that means so much to me. My other story I am not sure if to continue, it's not that good. But Kida is my fav for writing so, yeah. I still NEED someone to submit a photo of Kida, if its good, then it will be the picture for the story, come on AND Send them in. Other than that, Enjoy and review but no flames please. **

Chapter Six: The Two way Street

Dinner was awkward to say the least. No one spoke much besides the kids, and the loudest noise that could be heard was slurping of the food. Which was delicious and cooked by Pema, who I liked immediately, she had a very kind face. Korra and Bolin were talking with the kids, whose names I learned were, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo plus the baby, Rohun. Mako was refusing to meet my eyes and Asami looked lost in thought. I plowed through three plates of food and was on my fourth when I felt eyes on me. I look to see surprised and amused faces.

"What?" I ask through a mouthful of food.

"Nothing, nothing." Korra stated bemused.

"Just that you're on your fourth plate." Bolin said.

"Your point is?" I ask still eating.

"Are you never full?" Asami asked, joining on the conversation.

"Not really." I finishing up the food and reach for more, much to the amusement of everyone at the table.

"I still don't see why it's funny." I say, confused. Thankfully it was Pema that clarified everything for me.

"Kida, you just ate all of dumplings and ocean kumquats, and we still have fruit pie to eat. You're a tiny thing and for you to eat all that food is surprising."

"Oh. Right, umm, sorry." I say.

"Not a problem, next time I'll just make more." Pema said kindly, cuddling baby Rohun.

I stop eating, happy with the first full stomach I had in a long time. It was a weird situation though, with the family and the gang all there. I felt somewhat unsure on what to do or behave. Maybe next time not eat all their food. Soon though the fruit pie is brought out and my earlier resolution is forgotten. After my third piece of the delicious pie, I stop, content to relax. I had not felt this satisfied in a long time. Eating as much as you want does that for you I guess.

"Daddy, did you find all the nasty Equalists yet?" Jinora questioned, looking up from her book.

"Not all of them, some Equalists are hiding, but all the dangerous ones we have caught." Tenzin said.

This sparked my interests; there are Equalists still at large? "Good thing, Amon and Tarrlock are dead then." I say eyeing another piece of pie. I decide against it though, I look up when I realized all the conversation has stopped.

"What?" I ask, annoyed that this happens a lot.

"Kida how do you know Amon is dead." Tenzin asks seriously.

"Tarrlock killed him; he exploded the boat they were on. They both died. It was all over the streets." I say, suddenly understanding, "You thought they got away. You didn't know."

"Are you sure their dead?" Korra asks.

"Yep, I saw the boat myself; no way they could have survived."

"How did you see the boat?" Mako asks.

"I was going to tear it apart, see if anything was useful." I mutter.

"And?" Asami questioned.

"And nothing, there was nothing to use, it was completely destroyed."

"Where is this boat?" Tenzin questioned.

"Right where I left it. Underwater." I say hoping they will drop the topic, I regret bringing it up. Tenzin nods, deep in thought.

I stand, thank Pema and leave. If I stayed, no doubt I would have been bothered for more information. I head to the training area, and do a couple drills. A soft cough stops me, from a rather hard drill. I was practicing bending with my hands behind my back. Just in case I get caught again by police. Fire was the easiest, but water requires me to take it from thin air, and then bend it with minimal movement. I turn and see Mako, immediately putting me on my guard.

"Look, I… I just want to, uh, apologize for not trusting you." Mako says, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, trust is a two way street, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot." I say as I doge and weave invisible attacks, and throw fire and water at the target dummies.

"Let's just start over with on everything, deal." Mako says.

"Deal." I say, and then take a deep breath.

I stand into a handstand, and then only on one hand, so I looked like a star. With another deep breath I push off while in the air pulling the water from the ocean, while I flip through the air. Two tendrils snake through the air, and I bend them into circling impossibly fast around me, in complex patterns. Then I add fire, curling around the water but never touching, that would ruin everything. When I finish it looks similar to a large ornate ball of flame and water, at which I am in the center, spinning around me. With a yell I bend the two elements and merge the fire and water creating two whips one of fire and another of water. I then aim for a dummy. As the element collide against the dummy, its blast off the stand and is missing two limbs. I relax, tired, and start when I see Mako. I had forgotten he was here.

"How did you do that?" Mako said eyes wide.

"Lots and lots and lots of practice." I say, tired. There was a long silence which I just cannot stand.

"Well good night." I say.

"Yeah, night." Mako muttered, as he walked off.

As I head to my room, I think back to dinner. Their reaction to Amon was unsettling, they obviously didn't know. I open my door to see the Chief and Tenzin.

"Can I help you?" I say coolly, dreading the answerer I already know.

"We need your help with an Equalists problem." The Chief said.

"Right," I sigh, knowing I don't have a choice about to help them or not. And so it begins.

**A/N: What do you think? Reviews= new chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Suprise! Attack?

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it did take a while to update, sorry about that. THANK YOU for the reviews, follows and favorites, it means so much! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclamier: Wish I was. But alas I only own my OCs. **

Chapter Seven: Surprise! Attack?

I knew it would happen. I just knew it. I knew that as soon as an Equalist rally happened I would be dragged out to help, since I am the local expert. Though there is not much of a danger here, from what I could see; crouched in the dark, outside an old storage building in the rain. A slight drizzle had started, good for water bending, fire not so much. I could count five people and two up on a pedestal, with Amon on a poster. But no chi blockers, no Equalists gloves or Mecha tanks. Just seven people trying to restart the revolution. I don't know why the Chief wanted me here if it's more like a club house meeting than an uprising, but hey, who am I to question right? She may just be covering all her bases. I was with two earth benders, a water bender and a fire bender. Small and dangerous right. Or maybe the rally was just not a big threat.

I was glad they allowed me to wear my standard outfit, instead of their police getup. I am much happier with a dark blue hoodie, black pants and no shoes. I never wear shoes, I am much faster without them and when my earlier profession relied on speed it was smart. Of course I am freezing with no shoes on, but my feet have thick callouses from over the years, at least I can't get bruises or cuts anymore. I silently laugh at the expressions of the officers when I walked in at the briefing. Me; no shoes, old ratty clothes, and a messy braid on the squad to take out the Equalists. One caption almost refused to have me until the Chief came in to vouch for me. Not only does the age cause a weird gap, but I am a thief with the Chief vouching for me. Just great.

I start when I realize when we're about to stop the rally. So this is what Korra must have done, when I remember hearing about Tarrlock's task force. At the signal, we break through the windows rather explosively. With screams the Equalists scatter, all heading to different exits, the earth benders captured two and fire and water have two, but the rest escaped to the outside. That's my cue and expertise. The back streets and alley ways were my home, I can easily capture the rest. I take off into the rain, spotting two racing towards the docks. I catch up quickly and using the rain to my advantage, I bend the water to freeze around the Equalists, rendering them unable to move.

"Now where did the other one go? I'm not going to ask twice." I say as menacing as possible.

"Like we're going to tell a bending tyrant." One spat. I lean down closer and see a boy of seventeen.

"Maybe I can convince you." Creating a flame in my hand and holding it close to his face. Now I am not going to burn him, but they don't know that.

"We don't know! We don't know! But we can tell you abo-" The other yelled in a high voice.

"QUIET TAJA!" the boy ordered.

"About what?" I ask suspiciously.

"A-a-about t-t-he a-a-t-t-ack." The girl named Taja stuttered, while the boy cursed.

"Attack? Attack on who?"

"On A-a-air T-t-temp-p-ple Is-s-sland-d-d." she said, terrified.

"_Now you have DONE it!_" The boy cursed again, struggling against the ice.

"How? How are they going to attack the island?"

"W-w-we-e-e don't k-k-kno-o-w." Taja yelped. I extinguish the flame. By now the officers have arrived.

"Here take these two, the other one got away, but they told me the Equalists are planning an attack on Air Temple Island!" I say, impatient to get back and warn the gang.

But I am met with a ridiculous reaction. Those idiots laughed at me. One was clutching his side and the other slapping his knee. Do they not realize that the family and everyone are in danger. That they might be captured or hurt. Possibly even killed. But no Republic 's city's finest is laughing.

"This is not funny!" I snap, "You need to warn them."

"Don't worry little girl, we can handle the "attack" you go practice your bending or whatever you do."

At their mocking words I could barely keep from blasting those imbeciles to oblivion. Instead I take several deep breaths, trying to figure out what to do. I decide on telling the Chief, she would know what to do, plus she wouldn't laugh. I hope. Muttering curses about pig-headed men, I go straight to the station. Ignoring the glares from the officers and stares from civilians that I can walk right into Chief's office, I barge through the door. Right into someone else. That someone who made my heart stop. Mr Warin Cynbel, inventor and owner of New Sound radios. Also a very important man who hires thugs to take out his competitors. Permanently. Someone I have messed with occasionally and came back with scars.

"I am so sorry, pardon me." He said smoothly as he walked past. I glare after him as he walks away.

"What is it?" the Chief said, reminding me of my intention. Plus that Cynbel guy is bad news, maybe I tip the police quietly and secretively, but some other time. I had bigger fish to fry.

"We captured all but one Equalist, but when questioning those I caught I was able to learn that they are planning an attack on Air Temple Island." I say.

"This is very serious. Are you sure?" Chief said doubtfully. Already my heart sunk, so she didn't trust me yet.

"Positive."

"Fine," She sighs, "We'll look into it.

"But-"

"We're going to look into it. Relax. You did your part, let us do ours."

And with that the Chief ushers me out, and slams the door in my face. I ground my teeth in frustration; maybe I should do my own investigation. As I head back to the island for some sleep, I think back to Cynbel. Maybe he is the answer.

**A/N: Ta da! What do you think, review and I need a picture of Kida still. Come on guys chapter Seven and not one person sent in a picture for the story cover. Tsk, Tsk. Plus I want you to answer this question.**

**Why is Cynbel important? Cause he is!**

**Review and tell me!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Tick Tock on the Clock

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new chapter and I am glad to say I have a new cool story. Check out Sherlock! I Have an OC there! Anyways, THANK you THANK you THANK YOU! I love the new followers and favorite, I was going to post this but then my computer completely froze! Ugh I fixed it now but sorry for the late post, ENJOY! Plus I want new reviews please and a pic of Kida, I know you can do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK only my OC's and plot line. Which Is totally leaving my outlines for chapters, but it's working out better that way! **

Chapter Eight

Tick Tock on the clock

Or maybe he wasn't. I have been following Cynbel for a long long time, but no leads turned up. Nothing! It's like he all of a sudden renounced his ways and went straight, a highly unlikely scenario but becoming more plausible with each passing minute. I was currently crouched in one of the nicer alley ways of the city, watching New sounds Factory where Cynbel had just entered moments ago. I shivered as a cold wind blew down the street, I was tempted to make a small flame, but that would just cause more attention to myself that I did not need. So I was forced here to wait in the cold, for a suspicious lead that is probably never going to happen. Just then a small car pulled to a side entrance, and two men I knew hopped out.

More accurately two men I hate. These guys have been around town for as long as I can remember; ugly brutes. No bending, but big in smuggling illegal weapons. So of course I just had to check it out. All goes as planned, I'll be home before the gang realized I snuck out. If they did realize I snuck out then… well I really don't want to find out how they would react. So hardening my nerves I quietly climb to the roof, where I have a clear sight of what those two imbeciles were up to, until they walked inside with the car idling outside. So I have a choice here; to stay safe and take care of myself, or risk my life and limbs for my… my friends on the island.

Three weeks ago I would taken off and let them fend for their selves, I mean sneaking past the guards were hard enough, might as well leave while I can. But now after meeting the gang, talking and eating with them. It seemed impossible to not do something to help. It was an east and unarguable choice, to leave and let the gang fight fend for themselves. It would be cruel. No, it was right to help, despite the obvious risk that it posed to me. Strange, I have never helped for helping; to repay a debt was different, but just for the sake of helping, a strange new sensation, and one that I enjoy.

So I slinked forward, bare feet not making a sound on the cold tiles of the roof. I reach the edge and had a daunting choice. How to get down to the ground without creating a large splat. Hoping that no one would be up at this hour I put my hands on the edge, balancing carefully in a precarious handstand, then swing my feet down onto a window sill below me. I squat down, position my hands cautiously then spread my legs into the splits while my hands held my entire weight, I think it must have looked pretty impressive.

Then grabbing a gutter with my feet tightly, I am now dangling upside, hanging by my feet. Sidling slowly down I grab the next sill. After that, I flip backwards, turning completely twice in the air before quietly landing on the ground. Great job Kida, no splat. I looked up the three story building I scaled down in less than five minutes. Living on the streets kept me strong and flexible, but now I need to remember to practice otherwise I will lose my touch.

I covertly crept towards the car, ears straining for any noise signaling their return. But with the car engine running it was hard to distinguish any possible footsteps. That meant I only had so much time. Only so much time to find out what these thugs are delivering to Cynbel. I reached the car and peered in; I only saw a couple crates, lashed together. Not enough information though, to satisfy me. So I crawl as quietly as I can into the car and examine the crates.

They were bolted shut with a metal lock, but that was easy enough to take care if I had plenty of time. Unfortunately I don't as much time as I want, so that complicates things. Glancing around I bend water from the air, creating a sharp stream of water. Cutting quickly I open the crates to reveal… straw. Running out of time, but unable to abandon my mission I continue digging through the straw till I hit my finger roughly against something cold and metal. Nursing my sore finger, I pull up the heavy steel object. And feel my jaw drop. It was large about two feet tall and wide.

It was covered in dark metal, with lighter steel plating over the circular iron. A few wires poked out through cracks in the bolts, but what scared me, what terrified me. Was that I recognized what this thing is. It was a bomb. Then it all made sense, these thugs are supplying Cynbel for bombs, bombs they are going to plant on the island. But why would Cynbel want to attack Korra and the gang. It didn't make sense. He has no motive. Or maybe he does. I recall when everyone was teasing Korra about her driving skills and her excuse was being distracted by the radio.

The radio, a radio installed by New sounds Cynbel, into a Sato mobile? They must have been business partners! Radios and cars, they would work together. Maybe he knew about the factory on their estate! Maybe he is an Equalist! That makes sense; he wants revenge for his partner getting arrested. By trying to kill everyone on the island! I have to get back and warn them. I have to warn the gang. As I turned to leave, something swung towards me from the corner of my eye. I duck quickly, and see two imbeciles starting at me. I leap forward; dodging their grabbing hands, flip over them and alight on the ground fist raised.

"Sorry missy, you found out too much." Came a voice. A voice behind me! Something heavy connects with my head and the world goes dark.

**A/N: So what do you think? A nice cliffhanger, huh. Well you'll have to wait to find out. If you want to find out what happens to Kida, review and it will be posted sooner. See ya keep reading.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Survival of the Fittest

**A/N: Here you go I was so excited about the last chapter I could not keep everyone waiting. Plus the creative juices won't stop flowing! SO yeah enjoy, and R&R.**

Chapter Nine

Survival of the fittest

Ugh. My head felt like it had been hit with a ton of bricks. It might as well have, I thought glumly. I got caught, like an amateur! I was strapped to a chair, my hands tied to the two legs, with not enough slack to bend. My feet were coiled to the chair, and one rope was tighter than the other, cutting of the blood flow. I was in the empty part of the warehouse, several crates stood stacked nearby. The skylight in the roof had the full moon shining down, creating a slight unearthly glow in my immediate area. I created fire, but that would take much too long to melt the manacles, I needed to get out now! I struggled to look around, craning my head to get a better look at my surroundings.

But nothing nearby I could see might be able to help me. A crow bar was lying askew on a crate, but I couldn't move! Much less use one. I growled with frustration, I do not have time for this! I struggled against my bonds until a loud band echoed through the empty warehouse. With several heavy footsteps that followed. I froze, but allowed myself a small grin, now here is something I can do. I can play with your mind, mess with your head. That's how I'm going to get out of this mess. I glance up, faking a happy smile. Let the games begin.

"Kida, I would want you to meet my collogues…" Cynbel said.

"Ugly number one and ugly number two?" I interrupt. My statement was half true, those guys were pretty ugly. One was large and beefy, though missing four of his pudgy fingers on his left hand. The other took scars to a whole new level, there burn scars, knife scars, and others I didn't want to know about. His whole body was covered with slivery lines and blotches. At my rude comment they both growl, but stop with a cue from Cynbel.

"Now boys you can play with her later, but first I want to talk to her."

"Sorry I am past the quota of talking to idiots today." Cynbel glared and leaned closer.

"How did you find the bombs?"

"Easy, I don't trust you and I did a little detective work. Only thing missing was a neon sign saying, bad guy with bomb, come right in." He snarls at my insults, visibly trying to calm himself. He nods at ugly number one, and a stinging slap whips my head around. I don't taste blood though and just laugh. My laugh unnerves the thugs, probably used to their victims screaming.

"Never mind her, soon the plan will be set and then we take care of her." He smiles a nasty grin as he gestures to the crates, "In less than two hours all your friends will be dead."

"Why? So you can get your revenge! You're sick!" I shout, struggling against the ropes.

"No! I am not a simpleton who single purpose is for revenge! NO! I have a greater vision. Bending is the world's greatest cheat. Survival of the fittest cannot survive when those with bending reach the top, where in a world without they would fail! Removing the Avatar will equalize the playing field! And thus allow survival of the fittest prevail, and have the natural selection nature intended!"

"You speak of survival and yet you are planning to kill the Avatar and children!" I scream.

"Collateral damage." He says with a wave of his hand, "you on the other hand, you're time has run up." Looking at ugly number two says, "Kill her."

"Sorry boys not today." I say taking a deep breath, I bend. But not water, not fire, no I blood bend. With gasps the men before me freeze, struggling to move against their own limbs. I force a thug over to me and with a click he unlocks my hands. Now being able to use my full abilities, I draw on the power of the full moon. With another click my feet are released. Then taking the moisture from the air I freeze all the men to each other. Then I let go of their blood, and stand tiredly. Blood bending always took way to much energy. I turn to go, when a maniacal laugh stops me.

"What?" I say nervously.  
"You're too late. As a failsafe I had backups installed. They will not destroy the island, but they will kill a fair amount of people and hopefully the Avatar."

I felt my blood run cold. I had to get everyone off the island, now! I raced out of the warehouse, my heart hammering in my ribcage. Gathering my wits I take off towards the docks and mentally plan on what to do. Water bend to the island, find the gang, get them off. Prove that I wasn't lying. Save lives. Yeah I can do that. I hope. I am gasping for breath as I hit the docks; flying by the confused faces of the dock hands. Pumping my arms I don't even slow as I leap off the dock and hit the water in a dive. Then using all the power of the full moon, I speed towards the island on a wave I created.

Balancing on a board of ice, I ignore the spray of sea in my eyes. I continue wind milling my arms, urging the water to flow faster; soon I see the island rising up over the horizon. I do not slow down, despite my aching arms, my burning lungs. Strange, I have never worked so hard to save anyone. But they are my friends, and I will do anything for them. I speed closer and closer and I can see everything clearly thanks to the moon. I can almost touch the beach when I am rocked with a loud BOOM! And see smoke rise from Air Temple Island.

**A/N: Note this is not the end. I have gotton nothing about this story and I want to tell you, I have more chapters I plan to write! **


	10. Kida: Chapter Ten: Up in Smoke

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I know it has been a while since I updated, so sorry about that. I am going to need OCs soon cause I'm going to introduce a new character soon. It will be a spy but besides that there are no limits! Tell me in the reviews! I look forward to reading! So enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Up in Smoke

Shock and horror well up inside me, freezing my blood. No, I tried so hard. I did everything right! I tried to save them, to warn them! But all my efforts up in smoke just like that. I stand, stumbling in the sand, not even remembering how I reached the beach. I shook my head, eyes bleary from the force of the explosion. A large column of smoke rose from the main house, and I as I stagger up to the smoke, I see large fires peppering the ground, while rubble littered the courtyard. I stare in horror at the devastation the bomb wrought. The main house was almost completely destroyed, and the courtyard looked like a giant rampaged about with a hammer.

Tears well up in my eyes and fall like liquid diamonds, dropping onto my already past tattered and ruined clothes; surprised I feel my check. I have not cried in six years, ever since Nya stole my only pair of shoes when I was eight. Almost as soon as they appeared my tears fall and fade… fade into rage. I am going to kill Cynbel, my hands curl into shaking fists as I imagine every possible way to kill him painfully and slowly. I stand to extend my revenge for my dead friends… when I see my dead friends. Can it be? No way! It's true! There standing among the smoke and fire was Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami with the family, all unharmed, though looking rather shaken at the destruction of their homes.

Tears threaten to spill over my eyelids again as I tear across the ground and launch myself at them. Everyone grunts as I tackle them to the hard ground. I squeeze tight to make sure they were not ghosts (The gang is solid enough to convince me though) by the time I let go my eyes have conveniently dried.

"Kida! Thank goodness you're alright! We couldn't find you this morning and…" Asami starts, but I interrupt.

"I thought… I came back and saw… I thought he got you." I say as my voice becomes choked.

"Who do you mean he?" Korra says sharply.

"I have a lot to tell you." I sigh, before launching into my tale of warning the chief, sneaking off the island, the stakeout, my capture and questioning. Asami kept wincing and Tenzin wouldn't let the kids listen at this point. I tried to sugarcoat it though. I finally explained about Cynbel and his plans, then thinking they had all died.

"Now spill how did you guys survive the explosion, you're clothes aren't even burned!" I say curious.

"Well right you warned Beifong, she shows up at the Island with a lot of metal benders. She said she wanted to do a quick security check, and found a bomb. They took if off the island to safely destroy it. Then me and Bolin came out to spar when Bolin well, must be a earth bender thing… You know what, you tell her." Mako says, gesturing to Bolin.

"Well since we were about to spar I was barefoot, I felt a tremor and my first thought was earthquake but then it pulsed again and I head an image of… well a bomb. We grabbed everybody and I made a tunnel, just in time for when the bomb goes off. The house got trashed but everyone is fine."

"I tried, I really did to get back in time to tell you…" I start.

"You did everything you can, and no one is hurt thank goodness and thanks to you, we know who is responsible. And for that we owe you our thanks." Tenzin said kindly. He stood brushed off his robes and said, "Well I am off to inform Lin and arrest Cynbel."

I nod, exhausted and my right side of my face really hurt now that the adrenaline has worn off. I touch my check gingerly and wince, most likely going to bruise, and there was a gash along my jaw. Yep that is going to scar; luckily the cut was not bleeding, I probably got it from when those thugs hit me. I feel the fatigue sinking into my bones and I just want to sleep for a long, long time. Korra and Asami were out searching for a place to stay until the Temple could be built, Bolin was searching for food, and that left Mako to dig through the rubble for anything salvageable.

I might as well go help, I thought. I trudge over and ask, "Need any help?"

"Nah, just looking really, the bomb destroyed most of it." The older bender squinted and said, "You should take care of that." He said gesturing to my cut.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." I reply.

"Like the burn."

I wince at the memory, "Yeah that has been one of the worst."

"Kida… Thanks, a lot. I don't know what to think if you didn't stop Cynbel."

"It was nothing."

"Not really. You really helped out and I'm sorry about how I treated you, I was a jerk and…"

"Hey, no apologies now, don't want the ladies thinking you've gone soft." I chuckle at his red face. "Or maybe one in particular, hmm, let me guess. You and Korra. Am I right?" I laugh, "Ammo, that's just what I needed."

"Ammo?"

"I can mess with you now."

"I'm so doomed." He chuckled, and all sorrows were forgotten. I did care for the gang, quite deeply I realize, despite the age difference.

As I sit down to rest, a dark shape was spotted on the water, a boat. Chief Beifong and her Metal benders, with Tenzin. My stomach gives a tight squeeze when I realize that in order to help the gang, I broke The Chiefs rules. Uh oh.

She storms over to me, dark eyes steely like the metal she bends.

"Umm, hi chief."

"Kida, you really saved the day." What! Not what I expected to hear.

"You're not mad? Like arresting mad?" I ask nervously.

"Why would I arrest you?" she says.

"Never mind, you caught Cynbel."

"With enough evidence to bury him for life." Beifong states content. "Plus I have good news, you're information checks out and you really proved yourself today, so I am clear you're slate. Of all charges."

"REALLY? You're dropping everything! I'm free!" I shout, "No shackles, no glares, and I can leave whenever? This is FANTASTIC!" I cry gleefully.

"What did we miss?" Asami asks as she and Korra came back with their supplies and their eyes widen in surprise, then happiness at my happy explanation.

"Finally!"

"Took you long enough." Came Bolin's voice.

I smile happily at everyone. When as thought comes over me.

"Guys, I don't really have anywhere to go, and well, I was uh wondering, if maybe…" I stammer unsure of what to say or do, but Korra understands.

"Kida, you can stay here as long as you want to."

"Anything for Ayla's daughter." Tenzin adds in kindly. I smile in gratitude, but a small nagging voice in the back of my head whispers evilly, _Of course they will let you stay, especially when you didn't tell them about you blood bending Cynbel and his goons. _I squash down the voice but guilt's wells up none the less. It's fine I say to the voice, I saved the day, they won't need to know. They can't know.

**A/N: What do you think? I need ocs for the next chapter so create a OC and message or review and if I like them, they will be in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares and Visions

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it has been a long time, with school and soccer; I have been unable to write anything, because I always write the entire chapter in one sitting. So sorry. BUT THANK YOU FOR THE OCS I HAVE PICKED ONE! But that one is a surprise except for the creator so stayed tuned. Yet again thank you for your support. Reviews=chapters!**

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares and Visions

I never have nightmares. Ever. But that's what is happening to me right now. By the time I woke up, I couldn't tell what it was about, just that it was terrifying. So there I was now, in the darkness of my room, with my heart pounding, drenched in sweat. Why now? What is with all the nightmares? It has been a week since Cynbel was tried and sent to jail. Why now? It was nothing. Just a dream. Sighing I run my hand through my hair. It is now longer and past my shoulders, ugh. I need to chop it off one day. I stand,there no sense in sleeping now. I doubt I could anyways. What I needed was something to take my mind off… stuff. Usually I would practice bending, but I doubt the gang would like me waking them up before the crack of dawn.

So I guess I can go into the city, maybe scare off some bad dudes. I felt like a good fight anyways. I slip out my door silently, bare feet not making a sound in the cool grass. I took in a deep breath of air. Ah, if felt good to know I can leave and do whatever I want now. I hated staying on the island; maybe a cell would have been better. Or maybe not, I have been lucky, but I guess luck has to run out sometime, right? I had reached the edge of the island, and plunged into the water. It was cool and welcoming, caressing my body with silky tides. I bend currents, allowing me to swim so much faster than normal.

In no time I was at Republic city. The sun was not even rising, but the city was bustling. Dock hands ran to and fro carry heavy crates, peddlers set up their shops, and police man wandering around. Nothing was happening, and I was itching for a fight. Strangely a fight always clears my head. Not that I like violence, but I like clarity. So that is how I ended up in the worst part of Republic city, now usually, even I avoided this place. But today, I am so ready to take down any idiot who crosses me the wrong way. Which is just about to happen, when a disgusting imbecile waltzed over to me.

"Hey sweetheart? A little lost?" His rotting teeth sent a disgusting breath of air into my face. I gag, as he steps even closer.

"Don't worry, I'm here." A crooked smile crossed his face as he considers what he thinks is easy prey. I almost felt bad for him as I knock the man to ground with one right hook. Growling he pulls out a knife. Yeah, that's my weakness, small knives! **A/N: Anyone know the quote? If you do pm what you think it is from and I will give you spoilers, if you want from upcoming chapters.**

He swipes the knife towards my neck, but I swing my head down and leg up. He grunts in surprise as his hand hits my foot perfectly. Now that is pretty cool, huh. How many kids can do that move? Not many I'd wager. I point my toes towards the ground and then swing my foot back into a standing position, pushing the man off balance causing him to fall. Finishing him off with a left round house kick to the head he was out cold. Easy. I pull my hood up and continue my way down into the ally. By the time the sun has raised, I have taken down twelve imbeciles. I arrived at the Island, tired, but with a calm mind. I just drop onto my bed when a knock interrupts what was soon to be my nap.

"Yeah?" I ask sighing.

"Um, Kida, you look terrible." Asami said.

"Thanks."  
"That's not what I meant." She chides, "I meant what have you been doing?" Eyeing my dripping wet clothes and mussed hair.

"Just a little exercise, what do you need?" I ask.

"Korra needs to talk to you." Asami says strangely.

"Ok." I say unsure, following Asami as she leads me to the pavilion where I have seen the family mediate. She sat there, eyes closed and breathing even. Mako and Bolin stood with serious expression, watching Korra carefully. At our footsteps, Korra opens her eyes and looks right at me. I hated the tension in the air and knew something was up.

"What's going on?" I ask, fingering my shirt. Nervous habit.

"Kida, you know I am the avatar and I can visit the spirit world." Korra starts, as I sit before her.

"Yeah, I know that."

"When meditating, I can have visions…and I just had a vision." She pauses here unsure.

"And?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"I had one about you."

"Me?" I exclaim aghast. Why would the avatar have a vision about me? I am… was a thief. What could be so important that it needed a vision?

"What happened?"

"I saw you bending your two elements and then battling something. Like a spirit, but not one I have ever seen before. It looked…dark. Its eyes glowed, and you went rigid and fell down, and then the creature disappeared." Korra said, as I completed everything.

"And… there is one more thing, but… it may not be true…" Korra stammers, unsure on what to say.

"Spit it out." I say angry. "Tell me! If you know something about me, I want to know too! I don't know enough about my life as it is! So don't be shy!"

"I saw you die."


	12. Chapter 12: What do we say to death? Not

**A/N: Hey guys. Bad news… I broke my ankle. But that also means more writing time! So, good for you, bad for me. Anyways here you go new chapter! Thank you for all your feedback, it means so much to me! Enjoy and I am always open to suggestions. Plus I quote all my favorite stuff so yeah.**

Chapter Twelve

What do we say to death? Not today.

Nothing. My face is completely blank. I guess that would happen to you, huh? If someone told you were going to die and soon, you would just sit there and take it in. OF COURSE NOT! I just didn't freak out, I took it calmly. My mind was a different story. My thoughts were racing; my head was spinning, and any other expression to describe shock in your head. I was going to die? Why? How? But for some strange reason, possibly medical, I couldn't get my mouth move, couldn't get my lips to form the words. I just sat there, with so many thought and questions welling up inside me and I couldn't move! I was terrified, why I can't I move? Why can't I talk?

Why?

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

"_KIDA!_" Bolin yells, waving his hands in front of my face. He snapped me out of paralysis.

"You ok?" Korra asked hesitantly. Asami and Mako watched me with careful eyes.

"I haven't told anyone else yet besides Beifong, I wanted to let you know… before… well … before Tenzin learns—"

"About me dying." I interrupt. I don't know how to feel. Scared? Angry? But I felt none of that. I felt nothing.

"How?" I ask, slowly.

"I don't know, you just were… dead…" She trails off, eyes down. They were sad. I glance around and all see sorrow on their face. Wow, is this is what's it like. To have people care for you? It felt comforting… and reassuring.

"Guys, don't worry. I'll be fine—"

"How can you say that?" Bolin interrupts.

"What do you mean?"

"You were just told you were going to die!" Asami cuts in, panic laced in her voice.

"And you're going to tell us not worry!" Mako ask incredulous.

"Truthfully, you look more scared than I do." I point out. It was true all were pale and nervous, like me dyeing would be terrible. Awww, they do care! But I was touched by their fear but I am big girl, I can take care of myself.

"Guys, this sweet of you to worry, but you shouldn't. Do you know what I say to death?" I ask they all shake their heads. "You say, not today."

They all look at me, while a slow grin came over my face. Secretly, I was shaking. I was so scared. I had to die, I was going to die. Ok, breath and smile, breath and smile.

"Hey, c'mon guys I thought that was pretty smart! Laugh a little, you'll live longer!" as I attempted to cheer the gang up, I ended up cheering myself up to. But, I don't know… but it seemed strange. No eye to eye contact thought half smiles were appearing. There was something they weren't telling me.

"Wait… there is something else… isn't there?" I ask.

"Well, Chief Beifong knows and she wants to… move you somewhere safe."

"What! NO WAY! I am not going anywhere!" I yell.

"But Kida—"Mako starts, but I don't let him finish.

"If I am going to die, at least let me choose where! Seriously, I thought you guys would learn by now, it doesn't work out when you tell me what to do."

"But you are going to die! How can we let you walk around, when you can die anytime!" Asami frets.

"Are you listening to yourself? You could die any second, so live while you can! My goodness! You act like I am five years old!" I glare, at them, daring any to contradict me.

I stalk off; they think I can't take care of myself! I head to Republic city; I really hope some guys think it's a good an idea to break the law today. I arrive tripping and fuming. I am not some little kid to babysit, why won't they understand that. I hit the alleys, taking down idiot and thug after idiot and thug. I hope I brought the crime rate down, because it seemed like I took on every thug this city had to offer.

One man thought five on one will even his odds. Boy was he wrong. The first two were easy, a couple jabs one or two quick kicks, and good night. The last three were smarter but I was over way to easy. Can't someone give me a real challenge.

"No one man to take me on?" I ask, not expecting an answer. Imagine my surprise when I got an answer.

"Yeah, I might be able, though you took down those guys pretty well. But your technique can use some work."

"Who are you?" I ask, fists raised ready for a fight.

"No one. But if you want a real fight, come and get one." I admit he has me intrigued. Plus I could use a real fight.

"Alright then." And he steps away from the shadows. He long shaggy black hair, and onyx eyes. Light scars were traced all over his skin and he had a black jacket, red shorts and black combat shoes. His hands had thick gloves and look with metal in the metal. Ok, stay away from gloves, those will hurt. I start with a fast kick towards his head, followed by a left punch. But he was fast. Really fast he could dodge better than I could. Enough of this playing around. I bend fire expecting a cry of pain or large burn. Just my luck a fire bender and a good one too.

He blocks and returns with three quick bursts. I am impressed, he can fight. But I can handle him. That was until I heard a familiar, sound, a voice.

"Hello Kida."


	13. Chapter 13: Why is that everyone

**A/N: I swear you guys are all the best! I love you guys, so here is the next chapter, my lucky number 13. I was born on Friday the 13, so seriously it is my luck number! I also found, well know about but just now realized that the Aladdin song one jump ahead fits Kida pretty well. Enjoy and REVIEWS= CHAPTERS!**

Chapter Thirteen

Why is that everyone one I know bad guys?

"How did you find me?" I hissed glaring at the pale girl in the shadows, her blue almost silver eyes glinting in the moonlight. Her albino looks was unnerving. The long pale hair, with skin, and sliver eyes reminded me of a ghost. I wish she was. At least she would be dead.

"Kida, you practically announced yourself the way took down all those… miscreants." She sniffed disapprovingly.

"What? I thought you would love all this mindless violence. Were you not the person that told me how much fun bloodshed is Jia?" I snarl.

"Contradictory to you belief, I now hate violence. It is messy. Pointless." Jia replies.

"So that's the reason for the hired muscle." I sneer; gesturing to the guy I was fighting.

"Hey now sweetheart, I loved fighting you too, but I am more than hired muscle. I am here for the money. That's it." He replied calmly.

"Who are you?" I snap at him.

"I'm Onyx, and last I recalled I'm not the only one that was once hired muscle too." Onyx points out.

"What do you want Jia?" I say, ignoring Onyx's jab. She smiled evilly. I felt a shiver from her grin. Not many people scare me, but last time is I saw Jia she was trying to reach a new personal record for deaths she caused. And who is this Onyx guy? Jia preferred to work alone and I quote "more fun and more money." So whatever she was doing was big, plus I could not believe that Jia would suddenly become a pacifist. It is the polar opposite of what I remember her to be like.

"Your help. I have a job I need you to do, and it will suit your skill set." Already I made up my mind. Did she even have to ask?

"No. No way Jia, I am done helping you." I hiss, tensed and ready for her reaction.

"Well, I had hoped you would agree. Such a pity." Jia said sadly, glancing up at the moon. I whirl on my heels and start to stalk away from her, trying to ignore how unlikely she would let me walk away is.

"Oh Kida! One more thing," I pause and glance over my shoulder. "I would hate for some certain people to learn about an incident involving Cynbel." It took me a moment realize what she meant. Oh no. She couldn't have possibly known I blood bended Cynbel? Could she? It was Jia; she would have all her bases covered. Yes she would know. I feel my hands tighten into fists as I debate it. Screw Jia, I just wanted to go at it with someone. Someone who could hold their own. So I turn around with flames in my hand and blast them at Jia, though Onyx blocked them with ease. I start with a high right kick that smashed into his shoulder, and used the momentum to swing my left arm down, surrounded by fire. It would have hurt I think, if he had been there when my arm arrived.

But he had somehow dodged my attack and ended up behind me, but I pull my right leg up wicked fast, creating a wall of fire to block the blast from Onyx that would have ended the fight. I whip around two more rounds of fire behind me. But yet again, no one was there. Shoot! I was fast and I could dodge pretty well, but this guy's whole style seemed focused on dodging and surprising hid opponent. Suddenly out of nowhere came four strong blasts of fire!

_Bam!_

Duck!

_Bam!_

Block!

_Bam!_

No time! Bend! NOW!

Out of pure reflex I bend water from a nearby sewer pipe and use it to dissipate the fire. But I had forgotten Onyx did not know I could bend two elements. So there he stood with shock on his face, as I take advantage of him. I blast fire at him, but once I get in close I jab and punch his torso. Then I back away and almost lose control. I bend and blast him, trying to clear my head.

"Kida that is enough!" Jia ordered me as I was about to deck him.

"What? Since when did I ever listen to you." I say coldly.

"Now. If you harm him or me, a scout of mine will report you under the charges of blood bending. And if you do not help me or meet any of my demands, I will make sure you locked up forever." No emotion whatsoever as she threatened to end my life. So to speak. I was shaking with anger. Jia was blackmailing me? I wanted to kill her so bad. I vent my anger and with a large blast of fire destroy a nearby light lamp.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth while my mind spun at a million miles an hour; calculating how I could get out of this mess.

"Also if you tell anyone I will make sure you're buried for life." I glare at her.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't keep your end of the bargain?" I spit at Jia, while Onyx groans, slowly standing up.

"Because I have always lived by honor, and you don't have much a choice do you?" Jia says calm and collected. Like she should be, she was right. I have no choice agree to her terms or lose what I have now. I hated it though, how I hated her controlling me, blacking mailing me. I can't stand the thought of someone being in charge of me, but I was trapped. She thought everything through, knew just how I would react. And that scared me.

"Ok," I mumble, trying hard not to sound defeated. "What do you want me to do?"


	14. Chapter 14: Painful Memories

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I have been feeling the creative juices flowing so I decide to give a update as soon as possible. I am sorry to report that I will be moving to Virginia so I might not update very soon, sorry but here we go! I think I did pretty good in the chapter, not a lot of action but some huge character development. NEW REVIEWS=NEW CHAPTERS! **

Chapter Fourteen

Painful Memories

I got back to my room, exhausted mentally and physically. I wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, but I had one last job of the night. The only reason I came back to Air Temple Island was to grab some food, fighting all night gives a growing girl an appetite, but on the way to the kitchen I ran into someone, quite literally.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

I land on my back, but instinct kicks in and I use the momentum to roll back onto my feet. However sprawled on the floor was Bolin. That klutz.

"Bolin! What are you doing?" I say offering him my hand. He smiles sheepishly before hoisting himself up.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

"I was hungry. Midnight snack." I say, holding up the loaf of green tinged bread. Green from seaweed, not from terrible cooking, do not worry. "What about you, it is awfully late."

"I couldn't sleep… from… you know…. What Korra said and all." He trails off, and I try hard not to panic. Ugh, I hate fear. It is so weakening, plus worrying about death is pointless, it is going to happen to you eventually. _But your death is going to happen, and it is going to happen soon._ A little voice whispered the words I feared. I tried hard not to think of death. But ever since what I had learned, I was always looking over my shoulders, always ready to fight, I can't relax; though I act like my impending doom doesn't bother me. It bothers me, a lot. More than I care to admit.

"Oh." I say, how do you reply to something like that?

"But where have you been all day, we were worried about you." I try to hide my surprise. Then panic, I can't tell them about meeting Jia, so I do something I am very good at, telling half-truths. Half-truths are different from the complete truth, because you only say part of a story. Less guilt I guess.

"Oh, I was knocking some heads together." I say with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Knocking whose heads together?" Bolin asked with alarm.

"No one important, it was all self-defense." I say, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth. No need to have them worry about me more. "Don't worry, I was egging them on. I just needed to clear my head."

"Thank goodness, for a moment I pictured a parading psychopath."

"Very funny." Allowing a half grin, I munch on my bread.

"Kida, if you want to fight, just ask one of us to spar with you, I mean we all are pro-bending champs." His chest puffed up proudly at the word champs and I hide a grin. Boys and their pride.

"Thanks Bolin." I say already heading off back towards the city.

"And Kida, we're all here for you. You know that right." Bolin calls out.

"I know." I say, while guilt churns in my stomach. It's one thing to lie because you have too, another because it is easier. But I push that thought out of my head, realizing I am pushing away a lot of thoughts. Never a good sign. Like pushing away what Jia wants me to do? But I don't have much of a choice, or I'll really lose what I have going for me here. I don't know how she expects me to be able steal all the money she wants, I guess I better figure out how soon. I quietly pad around the corner and hear the quite hum of whispering voices. Korra and Mako. Feeling guilty I step closer to the door.

"-But she didn't just die, I saw her killed." Korra's words echoed in my head. I was killed? I am going to be killed?

"Korra, what… What do you mean?" Mako's hushed voice spilled through the door.

"I saw a knife and blood…. So much blood." My heart drops and ice floods my veins.

"Who? Did you see anyone?" Mako asked agitated. While I lean closer to the door crouched down, my eyes wide and hand against the wall.

"A girl, long white hair-"I jerk back like I have been shocked. I fall to the ground while a familiar face flashes through my head. Jia. Jia kills me. I stumble away from the door while my mind whirls. I bitterly blame myself for falling for her lies so easily. Jia and bloodshed? Will always be in the same sentence. How could I be so stupid? Of course she would kill me, no loose ends. Jia will also kill that Onyx guy. I should tell him. I need to tell someone.

"What am I going to do?" I moan. If I tell anyone about blood bending, I would be arrested. Again. I would have betrayed their trust. But if I don't then Jia would continue to blackmail me and then kill me. And this is Jia, I cannot kill her. She is the best fighter I know besides Korra. Jia gave me my worst scars. I carefully pull the hem of my jacket up and trace the four huge knotted horizontal scars across my stomach.

As wide as my fingers and just as long, their slivery color is stark against my skin, I have a brief flash of pain as I remember the knife glinting in the sun as it sliced through my abdomen; again and again, the hot blood soaking my shirt. I hold back a sob as I start from my recollections. That was not real.

Just a memory; a painful memory, but just a memory. Still I felt… helpless. I haven't felt like this since I was ten. It was not a feeling I want to ever experience. To be helpless is to be weak. All my life I have always know what I should I do, clear and precise decisions. But now, I was lost. I felt tears well up, but I refuse to let them fall. No more weakness. I take deep calming breaths and fail to hear the pad of footsteps.

"Kida, are you alright?" Tenzin ask worriedly, kneeling down next to me.

I draw my knees to my chest and bury my head in my arms as I weigh the impossible decisions. I lift my head seeing my eyes blur from tears and my throat ache from holding them back.

"I need your help."


	15. Chapter 15: To my death we go? Part One

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry about the late update, but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Now the story is drawing to a close, I expect about 22 chapters. THANK YOU ALL SO MCUH! IT HAS BEEN A PLEASURE! R&R!**

Chapter Fifteen

To my death we go?

Part one

And he listened. Patiently. Calmly. Every single word. Tenzin just sat and listened, taking it all in like the calm air bender he is. Me? I paced, I wrung my hands, and I nervously twirled my hair. I am losing my cool and I hated it, but this burden has been eating me up, and I had not realized until now just how much it consumed me. I let out a long breath after my story, and anxiously waited for his reaction.

"And how long have you known this Kida?"

"Two days." I reply, waiting for the anger and surprise.

"And why did you not tell anyone!" I jumped stunned.

"And you're not mad?" I ask, shocked.

"About what? Blood bending? You saved our lives! My family! Of course I'm not mad! You did whatever you could, and if that was the way to save the island so be it! The only thing I am worried about is you! Kida you met a dangerous criminal and if what you say is the truth, then this Jia is a dangerous as Amon!" My heart swelled more and more with each word.

"I just thought-"

"No! You didn't think, and that is the issue." I heard Tenzin mumble some comment about hotheaded girls being the death of him.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him, as he fingers his beard.

"You are going to stay here; I will take Korra and Lin for help beating Jia."

"NO! I am-"

"Yes you will!"

"Surprise is the only advantage we will have against Jia. You haven't seen her fight. You haven't fought her! You'll need me, and if we tell Lin, Jia no doubt will be long gone." Now, I thought that was a pretty good argument. And the best part was that it was all true. No lies or half-truths, but what I actually thought.

"Kida-"Tenzin began, but I don't let him finish.

"No! Too much of my life I have had no control over! I want to help!"

"What I was going to say was you're right." Tenzin replied.

"huh?"

"I agree with you." Tenzin sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You are so much like Ayla, I have to try not to call you by mother's name." I cast my eyes down.

"What was she like?"

"Ayla was like a flame, when she is angry she burned bright, but her heart was always kind." I nod, picturing a mother I never knew. I felt strange, talking about my family, I hastily change the subject.

"Alright Tenzin, we have a manic to catch." I say, brushing my hair back from my eyes.

"I will go inform Korra and the gang, you are going to grab something to eat." I start to protest, but he interrupts me again. "You need to keep your strength up."

"Fine." I trudge off, my thoughts whirling. I try to eat, but my stomach will not stop churning. I sit down in the kitchen and stare at the table, thinking back to what I know. Jia kills me. I am going to try and help arrest Jia. And I may not come back. So lost in my thoughts I did not hear someone walk in through the door.

"Are you sad?" Came Meelo's little kid voice.

"No I'm fine." I say, hoping to feign happiness. Of course, I am not, but he doesn't need to know that.

"You look sad."

"I'm alright." I say tiredly. Meelo apparently didn't agree because he reaches up and squeezes me into a hug. Surprised, I carefully hug him back.

"Kida." I glance up and see Korra and Asami in the door. I stand up, ready to leave, but Meelo is still hanging on me.

"Thanks kid, but I gotta go." But Meelo just wouldn't let go.

"Meelo let go of Kida now!" Korra orders.

"Awwww." Meelo protests but eventually let go.

I refuse to look at Korra's and Asami's eyes as I leave the kitchen. We head outside and meet Mako and Bolin.

I listen quietly as Tenzin quickly recounts what I had told him and what we plan to do. I tense when we reach blood bending and blackmail, but beside eyes widening, my friends took it in stride.

"Jia is supposed to meet Kida tonight, and so when Kida arrives, we will be waiting." Tenzin says. "But a word of caution, Jia is supposedly as dangerous as Amon. From what I gather she is no bender, but fights with duel knives. And we should be able to suspect a talented fire bender, Onyx."

"Is that everyone we are going up against, why don't we have the police?" Mako asked. Of course he did, is police. Forgot about that.

"Jia has spies in the police force. If we do that, we will tip her off, and she will be long gone."

"And why didn't you fight her? I mean you didn't hesitate to attack us." Bolin wondered.

I bit my lip as I gathered my thoughts. "… Because I knew her. A long time ago, when I was kid in the streets. She was always different, always in fights, and when I got older she and I… worked together on occasion. I was twelve when I realized how… unstable she was." I lift my head stare them all in the eyes. "Jia kills… for fun. And if you get in her way, she will kill you without a second thought." I need them to understand how dangerous she is, and so I lift my jacket to show them my scars. The four large knotted slivery lines on my right side, tracing over my ribs.

Their eyes harden. Good, now they understand.

"I refused to help her kill someone, so she thought it was fair to kill me." I meet Korra's eyes as I say this to her.

"When I was first coming to air Temple Island and I escape to help that family. I got an infection, in two of the gashes and I was dying I was so sick. So Tyla and Benji found me and fixed me up."

"Oh." Asami said.

"If we fight her, we cannot lose; because of all us will be dead." I say.

"Let's do this. " Korra replied, determination in her eyes. And so it begins.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: To my death we go? 2

**A/N: Hey ya'll!**

**I am so extremely sorry I have not updated sooner, but I am moving to Virginia and my computer has been packed and there was always work to do! But now at 11:00 clock at night, I have enough time to sit down and write the next chapter! Yay! Sorry that the next couple of updates will be random, but a little prompting (reviews) might cause chapters posted sooner *pause for dramatic effect…**

**Any who, here you go PART TWO!**

**(WHOA, that sounded like Harry Potter *Screaming fan girl moment!)**

Chapter Sixteen

To my death we go?

Part two

I have to admit, I forgot how creepy alley ways can be in Republic city at night, after sleeping at the island; I had become spoiled I guess. There were the strange noises; banging, random yelling, rats skittering around. Then there were the sights; trash strewn to the side, the occasional hobo, menacing figures, the usual. But the smells! Oh, the _smells!_ There was a rotting disgusting stench from the trash, a sickly sweet came from the hobo, and then was plain gross eye watering reeking odors. Home sweet home! My bare feet slapped loudly against the wet ground as I hurried along, rubbing my hands across my arms. It wasn't cold, then why was I shivering? I wasn't being followed, then why do I keep glancing over my shoulder? I was not being attacked, then why was my adrenaline pumping?

Because of fear, pure heart stopping fear. And I hated it, oh how I despise terror. How it weakens you, takes away your defenses, strips you of your abilities. I think back to the plan, lure Jia out in the open and then attack; and almost laugh. Do we really think that we can kill her; stop her. This women revels in pain and misery of others; causing as much strife as possible. Do I really think we can beat her? _Yes, we can_. To my surprise, I _do_ think can beat her. I have Korra, the avatar. Bolin; Pro bending victor. Mako; fire bending champ. And Tenzin; an air bending master! And me. For so long, many of my decisions have been because of fear and worry. And now I have the choice to end it all, be able to relax easier, fall asleep faster, and I am not going to take that chance? For too long I have been ruled by fear; now I rise to meet it.

My breathing slowed as I calmly walked to where Jia was no doubt coming to see if I had completed my task; and where she will try to kill me. It was a wide path, with high walls on either side. Plenty of room for maneuvering around during fight. Good, if we are going to have everyone in here, then their better be room for it. I was so occupied in my thoughts and planning that I almost missed Jia's arrival. Her face shone, pale as the moon; while her long white hair blew around her face, obscuring her slanted eyes. She stepped forward, while two long blades were strapped to her waist. I eye them carefully, each were sliver with curved blades like crescent moons. There handles, black with white diamond, where scored with tallies. With a sickening lurch I realize each cut represents someone she killed. In the shadows behind her, Onyx stood waiting. Right, I needed to save him too. No doubt Jia has her own men lying in wait. Just like mine.

"Do you have the money?" Jia asks, her cruel eyes fixed on the bag I brought.

"Here" I say tossing it forward. It lands with oomph_!_ Between us, her rosebud lips twist into a hard line, as she weighs the risks and outcomes. But greed wins and she gracefully reaches down and snatches up the bag. She pulls back the flap, unties the rope and looks inside to see… sand. In surprise, she turns the bag upside down and sand rains onto the ground.

"_What is this!"_ She shrieks, shaking the now empty bag. "We had a deal, you bring us the money, and your little friends won't find out about the blood bending!" Jia screams, her eyes glinting with something I don't know. Anger? Rage? Or something darker, and unstable.

"Slight problem with that."

"_What?_" She hisses.

"They already know." I say and point upward Jia whips her head up and sees leaping down are my friends.

In an instant it was chaos. Jia's solider seem to melt from shadows, covered head to toe in this black gauze, which seems slightly armored. They fight with short daggers, and are strong, but not agile. Jia and Onyx charge into the fray with a loud battle cry, while with Jia it was more of a scream. Korra and Mako are working together on Onyx while Bolin is attacking with Tenzin at Jia. I am left alone to fight twenty-five men. Thanks guys. I flip over the first row bending fire as I go. One man charges me, slashing through the air with his dagger. With my wrist I stop his arm and whip my elbow into his temple. He staggers back, and two more step within range. I blast fire at them, effectively lighting their clothes on fire. Yay! The rest come at me, and I think nothing more other than attacking and winning. When there was only three left, I allow myself a break.

I glance over to see how the gang is doing. Now it was Bolin verses Onyx while the rest have teamed up on Jia. I see Bolin stumble back from a blast of fire, and Mako acquires a vicious cut to his right arm by Jia's sword. I wince and in sympathy and double my efforts so I could go help the gang. All three charge at once and I duck under the swing of the first blade and drive my fist into his sternum. As he doubles over I shove him into another soldier, then wrenching the knife from other and water bending all three together. I whip my head around to find where the gang is, my heart sinks. Bolin is on the ground not moving along with Tenzin. Onyx is standing, but breathing hard and attempting to hold off Korra. I don't see where Jia and Mako are? I spin around searching when a sudden intense pain rips through my chest. I glance down in shock and see a blood soaked tip of a blade coming through my chest. Agony rolls through my body as my legs collapse and my vision goes dark. I feel a strange sensation, as if I am floating. I cough choking on blood. My blood. Then slowly there is no noise at all but I feel peaceful and tired. I close my eyes and strain towards the light.

**A/N: this is not the end there is more, stay tuned! And please REVIEW!**


End file.
